El Significado de las Flores
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: ¿Es realmente este nuestro destino? ¿Por qué las personas de sangre real debemos sufrir este martirio en el que se pisotean nuestros sentimientos? Me gustaría a veces ser como la flores, que ya sea invierno o verano siempre son libres, y hacen que nosotros los humanos viendo sus vivos colores nos sintamos en paz. ¿Acaso jamás podré mostrar mis sentimientos por miedo a la traición?
1. Compromiso indeseado – Rechazo y Desdén

Realmente siempre me gustó la idea de hacer una historia ocurrida en la Edad Media. Aquí se verá una pequeña historia, que seguramente contendrá tres capítulos, y en el que como el título del fic dice, tendrá muchas referencias al leguaje de las flores.

Dislaimer: Magic Kaito, sus personajes, y algunas frases no son mías, son o propiedad de Gosho Aoyama o frases históricas.

* * *

 _ **Compromiso indeseado – Rechazo y Desdén**_

Las travesías en barco no le gustaban demasiado, por no decir que le desagradaban completamente, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar viajar por las aguas, ya que finalmente había llegado la hora de cumplir con el matrimonio que le fue impuesto desde temprana edad.

Ella, Aoko Nakamori, era una de las infantas de aquel reino que, desde siempre poderoso ahora buscaba aliados, habiendo comprometido a todas sus hijas y a su único hijo con los herederos de los reinos más poderosos que los rodeaban.

Precisamente era ella misma la que había sido mandada al lugar más remoto para su tristeza, pero aún así no podía hacer nada, ya que la decisión fue tomada cuando ella apenas acababa de nacer.

La verdad es que tenía miedo, después de todo no había visto jamás a su prometido, pero los rumores que se decía de él ya le daban una idea de cómo era.

Había sido prometida con el hermano mayor de los Kuroba, llamado Daichi, siendo conocido tanto por la gran cantidad de hijos bastardos, como también por su mal trato hacia las mujeres.

Por más que replicó al obtener esa información, sus padres, los reyes, no permitieron la cancelación del matrimonio que la convertiría en reina, ya que para ellos era importante tener un apoyo en cada país.

Después de llegar a tierra varios soldados la protegieron hasta llegar a la capital cercana a la costa, donde su futuro marido la esperaba junto al rey actual, Toichi Kuroba, viudo desde hacía diecisiete años.

Al llegar a palacio no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que su vista le mostraba, ya que frente a ella veía un palacio, que además de estar unido a tierra, también lo estaba al mar.

Antes de entrar al que sería su nuevo hogar decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines, que con el olor de tulipanes y la brisa marina hacían de aquel lugar uno de ensueño.

Anduvo un rato por aquel laberinto de flores, hasta que una extraña planta llamó su atención.

Esta era diferente a las otras, ya que no era un tulipán ni tampoco alguna de las diferentes clases que ya conocía, ella jamás había visto una flor así. Asegurándose de que nadie la viera, se inclinó acercando su nariz al brote, aspirando así una fragancia tan dulce que la dejó hechizada.

— No hace falta que os ocultéis para que no veamos que queréis oler la flor — manifestó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se volviera bruscamente, encontrándose cara a cara con un joven de ojos azul zafiro y cabello castaño revuelto, vestido con ropas reales — Perdonadme, no era mi intención asustaros señorita.

— ¿Quién sois? — cuestionó la infanta levantándose del suelo.

— Soy Kaito Kuroba, príncipe de este reino, ¿y vos? Jamás os había visto por aquí.

— Soy Aoko Nakamori, la prometida de vuestro hermano — expresó la joven con la cabeza alta — Futura reina de este lugar.

— Alteza — recitó el ojiazul inclinándose para besar su mano — Perdonad mi broma de mal gusto, no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

— Levantaos, me gustaría que si pudierais me hicierais un favor en compensación a vuestra burla.

— Si está en mi mano…— aceptó el muchacho, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Habladme de vuestro hermano, ¿es verdad los rumores que se dicen de él? — interrogó tensando al castaño.

— Mi señora, realmente mi hermano es todo lo que dicen de él, siento mucho que vos seáis la destinada a estar con él. Ninguna mujer merece tal castigo — dictaminó mirándola a los ojos — Pero por desgracia esa es nuestra obligación al tener sangre real, ¿no opináis lo mismo?

— En cierto modo no estoy de acuerdo con vos. Pienso que el tener sangre real no es razón para quitarnos la libertad que deberíamos de poseer, a fin de cuentas todos tenemos derechos a ser felices, tanto realeza, nobleza, clero o pueblo llano — inquirió seriamente desviando su vista hacia el mar, sorprendiéndose de haber desvelado sus pensamientos a un desconocido.

— Sabias palabras — habló el príncipe desviando su vista hacia donde ella miraba — _Me gustaría poder libraros de vuestro destino_ — pensó internamente mirando a la castaña, que con ojos brillosos miraba hacia el infinito.

— Mi señora, los reyes os reclaman — dijo una voz a espaldas de los jóvenes.

— Creo que llegó la hora de que yo misma conozca a vuestro hermano — articuló la chica caminando hacia la salida de aquel laberinto de flores — Os veré dentro, y por favor, hagamos como si no nos conociéramos, _cuñado._

— Si así lo pedís así lo haré — accedió Kaito rememorando esa última palabra.

 _Cuñado._ Realmente esa palabra no quedaba bien en aquella pequeña boca, y menos dirigiéndose a él. La verdad es que sentía pena por aquella joven que tendría que convivir y dar herederos a su hermano. Cerró sus puños con fuerza con rabia sin razón aparente, para después caminar hacia el interior pensando en esa chica. Al principio, al verla pensó que podría ser alguna duquesa o condesa hija de alguno de los nuevos integrantes de la corte, pero al escuchar su nombre y su apellido quedó todo claro. A fin de cuentas siempre debía ser el eterno segundón, ya que su hermano también obtendría a aquella dama que con solo una mirada había conseguido lo que mujeres llevaban años intentando conseguir de él, una simple conversación, y algo más que ni él mismo podía todavía descifrar completamente, aunque ya lo intuía.

Al entrar pudo observar como su _querido_ hermano no había hecho todavía acto de presencia, a pesar de ser su prometida la que esperaba. Seguía sin entender por qué debía ser él el heredero de la corona cuando su trato hacia el pueblo era típico de explotadores.

Vio de pronto, después de situarse junto a su padrea como Aoko era anunciada y entraba por la puerta, siendo recibida por la corte y por ellos.

A cada paso que daba, la muchacha se ganaba miradas tanto de los hombres como de las mujeres de corte, que entre ellos comentaban la belleza de la futura reina. Finalmente cuando la joven se inclinó ante los monarcas la sala se llenó de silencio.

— Alteza — pronunció la infanta con aprecio.

— Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Aoko Nakamori — saludó el rey a su futura nuera — Es un placer tenerte aquí querida. Dinos, ¿ha sido agradable la travesía? — preguntó formalmente Toichi después de besar la mano a la infanta.

— Las tormentas marítimas no es que sean precisamente de mi agrado señor.

— Entiendo, y bueno decid…

Un fuerte golpe cortó toda la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia aquel que había osado interrumpir a su rey, pero al ver que el causante era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe, todos callaron aquellas críticas que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

La futura reina comprendió el silencio de todos, pasando a observar al que el día próximo se convertiría en su marido. Su cabellera violeta y sus ojos azules sorprendieron a la joven, ya que el tono de su cabello era demasiado sucio, y el de sus orbes no era ni siquiera similar al hermoso color zafiro que tenían los ojos de su hermano, además se notaba a leguas que ese chico se llevaba un par de años con ella, al parecer unos diez años como poco, ya que ella tenía dieciséis, y él aparentaba unos treinta, pero su aspecto desarreglado podría tener algo que ver.

Daichi se acercó rápidamente a ella, tomándola por el mentón observando su rostro.

Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver la escena, y Kaito se aguanto las ganas que tenía de golpear a su hermano al tratar a Aoko con tan poca delicadeza.

Después de estar un rato observando el rostro de la muchacha, finalmente el heredero la soltó, haciendo que al fin los presentes en la sala volvieran a respirar tranquilos al ver que su próximo rey no había dicho nada hiriente hacia la infanta, que era lo que solía hacer con cualquiera que llegaba a palacio.

— ¡Menuda prometida me habéis buscado!, ¿acaso no había otra mejor? — exclamó el de cabello violeta observando a sus padres.

Esas palabras hirieron de sobremanera a la infanta, que desde hacía años sabía de sus defectos, pero que aún así, a pesar de ellos siguió a delante sin detenerse ni pensarlo demasiado, pero ahora que escuchaba como el que debía estar a su lado siempre lo decía no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse patética.

El segundo heredero al trono no pudo evitar molestarse gratamente por las palabras que su hermano le había dedicado a Aoko. Si no la quería que fuera para él. Sabía las quejas que puso su hermano ante su futuro matrimonio, pero en aquellos momentos no había conocido a la que debía de ser su cuñada. Pensaba que seguramente sería igual de superficial que Daichi, pero sus pensamientos fueron erróneos, ya que Aoko era lo contrario a todo lo que había imaginado, el tipo de chica que siempre buscó y nunca encontró.

— Siento no serle de agrado señor, pero dado que vos habéis dado vuestro descontento no creo que sea una falta de respeto dar el mío — formuló la ojiazul mirando fijamente a los ojos del heredero — Sinceramente los rumores ya me habían advertido, pero al veros he logrado ver que sois peor de lo que me había imaginado. Cualquier otro sería mejor prometido que usted.

— Por favor detened esto — intervino Toichi metiéndose en medio de la discusión —Princesa id a descansar a vuestra recámara, mañana debéis estar descansada para la boda.

— Solo lo haré porque sois vos quien me lo pedís majestad — aceptó la chica encaminándose a la habitación donde se quedaría guiada por una sirvienta de cabellos rojizos.

— Ya hablaremos tú y yo luego — le murmuró a Daichi — Largo.

No hizo falta que el rey lo repitiera para que el ojiazul se fuera de allí sin queja alguna, a lo que el rey solo suspiró desalojando la sala de todos, a excepción de su hijo menor.

— Padre, ¿por qué va a permitir tal matrimonio? — cuestionó el infante después de que Toichi se sentara — Sabes que madre no hubiera querido esto.

— Son asuntos políticos hijo mío, bien lo sabes. Pocas bodas entre príncipes y reyes son por los sentimientos.

— Pero el de madre y tuyo…

— Fue una coincidencia — aseguró el adulto — Nosotros no nos habíamos conocido antes, pero aún así, desde el primer segundo en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron despertó ese sentimiento que la mayoría de los reyes estamos obligados a no sentir.

— Me hubiera gustado conocerla — dijo simplemente el menor — _Así ahora podría saber que hacer con estos extraños sentimientos — pensó interiormente Kaito._

— Kaito por favor, retírate. Necesito pensar en que haré con tu hermano antes de que se case. No puedo permitir que haga otro numerito como el de hoy.

— Entendido padre, con permiso — articuló saliendo del salón del trono, dirigiéndose a las escuadras, donde seguro estaba aquella persona que siempre le aconsejaba en los momentos difíciles.

Como bien imaginaba, el castaño se encontraba allí en compañía de la chica de ojos rojos que siempre le llevaba la comida al medio día.

— Saguru — lo llamó ajeno a la molestia del chico al oírlo — Ven por favor.

Con un suspiro el joven tuvo que despedirse de aquella dulce criada del castillo, para seguidamente dirigirse hacia donde su amigo estaba.

— ¿Que ocurre Kaito? — cuestionó confundido el caballero — Normalmente vienes cuando debo irme, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Verás Saguru, quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Cómo diferencias un sentimiento de amor con uno de atracción?

— Al fin alguna mujer te ha llamado la atención por lo que parece — musitó el castaño con una sonrisa pícara — Pues a ver, a mi parecer el de atracción lo sientes cuando lo único que deseas de ella es a fin de cuentas conseguir llevártela a la cama. Y cuando de verdad la quieres…Simplemente lo único que quieres es estar con ella sin importarte la condición, el lugar, el tiempo…Simplemente te dejas llevar — expresó finalmente.

— Parece que estás enamorado — recitó el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

— Eso ahora no es relevante. Dime quien es esa chica que te ha llamado la atención.

— Es la prometida de mi hermano — reveló tristemente.

— ¿¡De todas las mujeres tenía que ser esa!? — exclamó el castaño sobresaltado — Si Daichi se entera estarás en muy graves problemas. Espero que su atracción sobre ti sea simplemente pasajera.

— Ahí está el problema — articuló el chico acercándose al oído de su amigo — Creo que me he enamorado de ella.

— ¿¡Tú estás loco!? — gritó Saguru a todo volumen sobresaltando a los caballos, siendo callado por la mano de Kaito.

— Si no gritas será mejor.

— Kaito, escúchame bien. Es tu futura nuera, aunque lo que sientes sea realmente amor no puedes hacer nada.

— ¿Y qué hago? Quedarme quieto sabiendo que mi hermano la tendrá sin merecerla. No ha hecho nada más que mirarla para ofenderla con su sucia boca. Yo no quiero que ella viva así.

— Por mucho que quieras no puedes hacer nada — dijo colocando conciliadoramente una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

— Ojala muriera — escupió el ojiazul ante la mirada sorprendida de Saguru — Jamás a sido un hermano para mí, ni tampoco a honrado a nuestra familia. ¿Por qué un ser así es el que tendrá el trono y a Aoko?

— No hables así, sabes que su destino es ese por ser el primogénito. A lo mejor si fuerais gemelos las cosas serían diferentes, pero siendo diez años mayor que tú, su derecho es ser rey.

— Maldigo el día en que dios decidió hacer que él fuera el primogénito. De todos modos gracias por la charla amigo — agradeció el castaño al de ojos marrones — Y por cierto, antes de que a ti te roben a tu amada, declárate, se te nota a leguas que te gusta esa sirvienta.

Con una maldición dirigida al ojiazul Saguru vio como este se alejaba por los pasillos, seguramente entristecido sabiendo que su destino estaba elegido, y que no era con aquella chica con quien debía de estar.

Realmente tenía razón con el consejo que le había dado. Él si era libre de elegir con quien estar, y si conseguía el ``sí´´ de aquella joven de encantadora sonrisa, por lo menos él podría ser feliz.

Mientras aquello ocurría, en la habitación de la futura reina, esta conversaba animadamente con una de las criadas que le habían sido asignadas en ese país.

La joven en cuestión se llamaba Akako, y le había contado que a diferencia de muchas otras, ella había sido puesta allí como criada por ser pariente lejana de los reyes, pero por una relación extramatrimonial.

— Siento mucho todo lo que te ha ocurrido Akako, pero seguro de que las cosas pronto cambiarán para ti — la animaba la infanta aún sin que ella misma estuviera con ánimos.

— Gracias, señora, estoy segura de que así será — contestó cortésmente la pelirroja.

— Ya te lo he dicho, llámame solo Aoko. Me gustaría que no me trataras como quien soy, sino como una amiga — dijo Aoko tomándola de la mano — No quiero estar sola en este lugar.

— Mi se…Aoko — se corrigió al ver la mirada de ella — Siento mucho sus penas. Este lugar es hermoso, pero estando con una persona adecuada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Con permiso le diré que lamento que tenga que casarse con ese maldito bastardo — recitó con asco.

— Veo que no es admirado por ti — observó la princesa deseosa de escuchar a la joven sirvienta.

— Ni por mí ni por nadie en el reino. Ese maldito hombre es un violador — confesó la chica sorprendiendo a la heredera.

— ¿Te hizo algo? — interrogó preocupada la castaña.

— No, pero casi — recordó con un temblor recorriéndola — Mi caballero me salvó antes de que me pusiera un solo dedo encima.

— ¿Tu caballero?

— Sí. Se llama Saguru Hakuba, y junto al príncipe Kaito es el único capaz de plantarle cara a Daichi. Es mi héroe, desde entonces siempre le hago el almuerzo como agradecimiento — admitió sonrojada.

— Ya veo, así que desde ese momento te enamoraste de ese caballero — comentó picarona la chica haciendo como si no hubiera sentido nada al escuchar en nombre de joven príncipe.

— La verdad es que sí, pero solo soy una criada, no tengo derecho a sentir algo por una persona de su rango — recordó tristemente.

— Todos tenemos derecho a sentir Akako — habló la princesa.

— Eso decís, pero vos os obligáis a no hacerlo, ¿me equivoco?

— Mi situación es diferente Akako — aclaró la ojiazul — Mi clase social me impide sentir sentimiento alguno.

— Por esa regla lo que yo dije es verdad — musitó la pelirroja observando como la noche hacía acto de presencia — Es tarde alteza, os traeré la comida. Debéis dormir pronto.

— No tengo hambre Akako. Dormiré sin comer — manifestó la joven castaña.

— Entonces os prepararé la cama.

— Gracias Akako y esperó que cuando esté casada también podamos seguir teniendo estas charlas — sonrió mientras una lágrima veloz descendía por su rostro, ante la mirada entristecida de la pelirroja.

Esa noche, dos personas dieron varias vueltas en sus respectivos lechos pensando en el gran hecho que sucedería el día siguiente.

Ambos deseaban que por cualquier razón este fuera realizado. Uno por sus sentimientos, y la otra por sus dudas.

Al final no pudieron caer en brazos de Morfeo, ya que, a fin de cuentas los sueños no se pueden hacer realidad.

El gran día para el reino al fin llegó, llenándose este de viajeros de todas partes del país para el gran acontecimiento, en el que al fin el futuro rey se casaría con la infanta de aquel país lejano, del que grandes riquezas llegaban, y llegarían a partir de que la chica se convirtiera en reina.

Todos estaban contentos menos dos de los protagonistas de ese día.

Aoko era preparada por las damas que tristemente veían a la chica, ya para nadie era deseado el mal de casarse con el príncipe.

Mientras en la gran iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace se encontraba Kaito ya arreglado para la ceremonia. Estaba solo, completamente solo, veía a su alrededor y solo veía al cura que llevaría a cabo la unión.

Viendo que solo él era sabedor de sus actos se acercó hasta estar delante de un crucifijo, y allí se arrodilló con las manos entrelazadas.

 _``Se que nunca he pedido nada, pero esta vez, pido que por favor hagas que el matrimonio no sea llevado a cabo. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero no deseo que la mujer a la que amo pase su vida con mi hermano. Ya que aunque yo no la pueda tener, quiero que sea feliz.´´_

Después de hacer su plegaria se levanto y volvió a uno de los bancos, viendo como la iglesia comenzaba a llenarse de nobles y de algunos criados, para después entrar por ella su odiado hermano, ligando con algunas de las condesas que había en el lugar, haciendo que su furia aumentara.

 _``Hazle daño y yo mismo te mataré ´´— pensó viendo como se situaba delante del crucifijo sin saludar si quiera al cura, algo considerado una falta de respeto._

Después de media hora, finalmente la música ceremonial comenzó, llegando la novia en un vestido que desde luego le favorecía. Todos la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, sobretodo el segundo heredero al trono, que no podía dejar de mirarla, no pudiendo ocultar el interés que la chica despertaba en él, siendo esto notado por su hermano, que con una sonrisa gatuna creaba un plan para que su hermano sufriera, después de todo, el nunca quiso compartir la atención con nadie, y Kaito sin duda se la arrebató.

Kaito, sin notar la mirada de su familiar siguió observando a su futura cuñada, notando como llevaba un ramo de claveles amarillos y estriados, cerrando los puños con fuerza al verlo.

Desde pequeño decidió aprender el lenguaje de las flores para mantener con vida aquel jardín que su madre amó, por ello sabía que aquellas plantas significaban desdén y rechazo. Sabía de antemano que su hermano las eligió, y por ello no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio, notando al fin como este sonreía perversamente mirándolo a él, para después mirar a Aoko, que al fin había llegado a su lado.

La tomó de la mano para molestia de Kaito, pero la infanta se soltó de su agarre mirándolo con asco a través del velo, haciendo que una sonrisa sincera se pintara en el rostro del de ojos zafiros.

La ceremonia tardó rato en acabar, escuchando Kaito impotente como ambos daban el _``sí quiero´´._ A pesar de eso se pudo notar el tono forzado de la princesa, que realmente no deseaba ese matrimonio.

Finalmente llegó el momento cuando al fin ambos habían sido declarados marido y mujer, y cuando el velo de Aoko fue levantado Daichi se inclinó para besar a Aoko mientras Kaito impotente deseaba que eso no llegara a ocurrir, y para su suerte Aoko rechazó el beso girando la cabeza, haciendo que el enfadado chico de cabello violeta tuviera que dárselo en la mejilla.

Después del largo banquete real, al fin llegó la noche, donde la consagración del matrimonio debía de ocurrir.

Antes de que Daichi entrara en sus aposentos se dirigió a su hermano.

— Quédate y verifica la consagración del matrimonio, y date así cuenta de que lo que tú desees siempre será para mí — le susurró al oído, para después encaminarse a su habitación, pero antes fue parado por la mano de Kaito.

— Atrévete a hacerle daño y yo mismo te mataré — amenazó siendo ignorado por su hermano, que finalmente entró en la recámara.


	2. Muerte y Nuevo Comienzo - Rosas y Lirios

Aquí vengo con la segunda parte, aunque en esta debo advertir que tendrá ciertas insinuaciones, tanto en este como en el próximo capítulo.

RanKudoi: A mi también me encantan por eso tuve la idea de hacer este.

* * *

 _ **Muerte y Nuevo Comienzo – Rosas y Lirios**_

Esperaba mirando por la ventana hacia el más allá, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento ya nada sería igual.

Tenía miedo, no quería aquello, no de aquel que sabía que la repudiaba. Lo que aún no llegaba a comprender era el por qué de aquellos gestos en la iglesia. Sabía que no eran por arrepentimiento ni mucho menos, pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Tal vez alguien hubiera propiciado ese comportamiento?

No le dio tiempo a seguir pensando cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era abierta y cerrada de un fuerte portazo.

Miró hacia el lugar del ruido para ver como su ahora esposo sonreía con malicia. No entendía nada, ayer la miraba con asco y hoy como si fuera un triunfo.

— Hola princesa, creo que ya sabes de que es hora — manifestó colocándose delante de ella — Nunca pensé que tú fueras a ser la que consiguiera esa cosa que todos creíamos imposible.

— No os atreváis a llamarme de ``tú´´, no tenéis mi permiso. Y decidme, ¿de qué cosa habláis? — cuestionó alejándose de él.

— Eso es algo que nunca sabréis, y ahora, sed una niña buena y cumplid, que eso es lo único que se espera de vos, que deis herederos a la corona, nada más — recitó tomándola fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola hasta la cama.

— Sois un maldito, tomáis a las mujeres como si fueran juguetes — manifestó soltándose de su agarre.

— No a todas, pero sin duda vos sois uno — recitó llebándose una fuerte bofetada de manos de la chica que hizo que su ira creciera — No deberíais haber hecho eso — dijo para después tomarla con más violencia, intentando acercar su rostro al de ella sin éxito, ya que la joven no se dejaba.

— Prefiero morir a ser vuestro juguete — articuló sin dejar de resistirse.

— Dejad de moveros, id… — formuló soltando finalmente a la ojiazul mientras el caía al suelo casi sin respirar, alertando a la muchacha — M-me a-ah-ho — y sin poder terminar esa frase cayó al suelo, finalmente muerto.

Al ver como el hombre moría ante sus ojos, la castaña no pudo evitar que un grito saliera de sus labios, alertando a Kaito, que inmediatamente irrumpió en la habitación, encontrando el panorama.

Aoko estaba llorando encogida en un rincón bastante asustada.

Después de llamar a los guardias se acercó a ella con una sábana en mano, ya que ella solamente llevaba un camisón que había sido elegido por las criadas. Al llegar a su posición la envolvió con ella, haciendo que sus ojos azules le miraran, para que después sus brazos se aferraran a él con miedo. El muchacho únicamente respondió a ese abrazo con un brazo, mientras su otro brazo se situaba sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

— Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo — la tranquilizó el ojiazul viendo como su padre y los caballeros llegaban a la escena.

Aquello provocó un giro completo de los acontecimientos, sobretodo al enterarse todo el mundo de que la razón de la muerte prematura del heredero fue por envenenamiento. Todos sabían que Daichi tenía muchos enemigos, pero nadie pensó que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de matarlo.

Las fiestas luctuosas por la muerte del que debía ser rey duraron varios días, en los que toda la corte vestía ropas negras, incluyendo la viuda, que al no llegar a consagrar el matrimonio debía volver a su país con la dote con la que hubo llegado.

Por asuntos de estado, el rey no podía permitir que la princesa se fuera, ya que la dote era un dinero que el pueblo necesitaba con urgencia, así que, aún durante las fiestas en honor a su hijo, decidió negociar un nuevo matrimonio con la princesa, el enlace de él mismo con ella, pero antes de que esto fuera llevado a cabo decidió avisar a su hijo de que pronto tendría una madrastra.

El que ahora se convertiría en rey realmente no lamentaba la muerte de su hermano, ya que aunque fuera egoísta decirlo, ahora que él no existía, Aoko podría ser puesta en matrimonio con él, al ser el próximo rey.

No dudó en acompañar a la viuda durante esos días tan negros para que su ánimo se alegrara, después de todo, no siempre se ve un cadáver justo delante de ti.

Durante ese tiempo notó como la princesa realmente no estaba triste por la muerte de Daichi, algo que interiormente agradecía, así como también notó como la ojiazul cada vez comenzaba a abrirse más y más con él, llegando a veces a sonrojarse en su presencia.

Aquel día, extrañamente su padre lo había mandado llamar por alguna razón que él desconocía.

Al llegar al salón del trono vio que ambos estaban totalmente solos, por lo que verdaderamente el motivo de la reunión debía de ser algo importante y privado.

— Padre — saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia — ¿Cuál es la razón de vuestro llamado?

— Verás Kaito, como sabrás el matrimonio de tu hermano que en paz descanse, no fue consagrado — explicó ante una afirmación de su hijo que a duras penas pudo contener la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios — Lo natural sería que ella y su dote volvieran al reino de donde provienen, pero por razones de estado sería mejor que ambas se quedaran. Pensando he llegado a una sola idea; otro matrimonio.

— Eso quiere decir…— articuló ilusionado el castaño.

— Que yo desposaré a la princesa — aclaró finalmente ante la cara de pocos amigos de su hijo — ¿No estás de acuerdo?

El príncipe calló un momento, sabiendo que no debía ir en contra de su padre, pero por esa vez, solo por esa vez haría lo que su corazón le pedía.

— No, no lo estoy — negó fervientemente.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó interesado el rey.

— Padre, con todo el respeto, tú ya estas bastante mayor, y algún día yo tendré que heredar el trono. Si tú te casas con ella, ambos sabéis que de ese matrimonio nada surgirá, solo atrasar lo inevitable — expresó el ojiazul analizando cada una de sus palabras.

— Y, ¿qué propones? — interrogó curioso Toichi.

— Que el enlace sea entre ella y yo — reveló finalmente Kaito.

— Sabéis que ya estáis prometido con la princesa Ayumi — recordó su padre.

— La princesa y yo nos llevamos demasiados años, ¿quién dice que cuando ella llegue a la edad adecuada yo no estaré muerto o pase algo parecido a lo de mi hermano? — preguntó haciendo que el rey se diera cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras — Si yo muero sin herederos, la estirpe de nuestra familia desaparecerá.

— Realmente tus palabras son verdades, creo que es posible el matrimonio, después de todos ambos tenéis la misma edad — aseguró Toichi con una mano en la barbilla.

— Pero hay una condición que quiero poner.

— ¿Cuál?

— Solo nos casaremos si ella me acepta — inquirió mirando los ojos de su padre — Tendrá dos semanas para aceptarme sin que ella sepa nada de esta condición, sino volverá a su reino y me casaré con quien quieras.

 _``Kaito, tú…Te has enamorado de ella´´_ — pensó el rey viendo el comportamiento de su hijo, muy parecido al que alguna vez el tuvo por Chikage — Solo por esta vez te haré caso, espero que finalmente ella te acepte — manifestó el rey con una sonrisa recibiendo la afirmación de su hijo, que nada más obtener la respuesta de su padre se encaminó hacia la habitación donde Aoko se encontraba.

Llegó rápidamente, encontrándose a la muchacha en compañía de sus damas y aún vestida de negro, al igual que él.

Al verlo, la princesa mando a su compañía retirarse, quedándose ella a solas con el joven heredero, dirigiéndole una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

— Alteza — recitó la chica.

— Ya os he dicho que no me llaméis así, me hace sentir viejo — bromeó el chico consiguiendo una sonrisa en la joven — Princesa, he venido a deciros algo importante — articuló seriamente.

— Decid pues, ¿qué es eso que hace que vuestro rostro se ponga tan serio?

— Os amo — declaró únicamente tomando la mano de Aoko, mientras ella se sonrojaba ante la declaración de Kaito — He de admitir que nunca pensé que fuera a enamorarme, pero al llegar vos a mi vida todo cambió, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuerais para mí y no para el mal nacido de mi hermano.

— Por favor callad, no debéis de decir eso — murmuró desviando la mirada.

— No puedo callarlo más mi señora. Realmente me alegré de la muerte de mi hermano y que no hubiera llegado a poneros un solo dedo encima. No sabéis cuanto he pensando que seríais vos la que tuviera que darle herederos. Esa maldita imagen me consumió desde que os conocí.

— No digáis eso por favor — pidió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, recordando el miedo que pasó aquel día — Por favor retiraos.

— Pero…

— Por favor — repitió sin mirarle, haciendo que el chico, después de besar su mano saliera de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a una alterada Aoko.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse cayó al suelo abrazándose a si misma. Kaito era importante para ella, lo sabía, pero, ¿hasta que punto? ¿Era ella capaz de responder a sus sentimientos? Y si así fuera, ¿quién le aseguraba que realmente ella no era un capricho? Sabía de sobra las aventuras que extrañamente no tenían los príncipes y reyes durante sus matrimonios, incluso su propio padre las tenía, ¿por qué confiar entonces en el chico de ojos zafiros?

Estas y otras preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras algunas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus ojos. Se supone que las princesas no deben llorar, pero había aguantado años sin hacerlo, ¿por qué tenía que seguir guardando dentro toda su tristeza?

Siempre había estado sola, sin nadie en quien poder confiar, porque sabía que si mostraba signo de debilidad alguna alguien podría intentar aprovecharlo a su favor. ¿Esa era la vida que le esperaba? ¿Tener que estar siempre mirándose las espaldas y sin confiar en nadie solo por ser quien era?

Mientras sus pensamientos seguían pudo escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Rápidamente se llevó las manos al rostro y limpió el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en el, para después dar permiso a la persona detrás de la puerta para entrar.

— Buenas tardes Aoko — saludó la joven pelirroja cargando en sus brazos una maceta con violetas de parma — Os traigo un regalo que el príncipe os a mandado — explicó viendo la mirada de la chica hacia las flores.

— Tíralas, no quiero nada de él — ordenó desviando la mirada.

— Aoko, ¿has llorado? — preguntó la de ojos rojos viendo los ojos húmedos de la muchacha.

— T-Te equivocas, ahora tíralas — ordenó mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Estáis segura? ¿No queréis saber al menos el significado de esta flor?

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó extrañada la ojiazul, obteniendo una sonrisa de Akako.

— Todas las flores tienen un significado especial, y obviamente esta no son la excepción.

— ¿Qué significan? — formuló mirando la flor.

— _Déjame amarte —_ recitó la joven viendo como las mejillas de la castaña se teñían de rojo — Al parecer el príncipe ha pedido vuestra mano al rey. Al principio el rey Toichi iba a ser vuestro marido, pero el heredero se metió en medio y se propuso el mismo como candidato. La corte se ha sorprendido de ello, ahora la noticia es hablada por toda la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? No sería bien visto que me casara con el que era el hermano de mi marido — expresó mirando a la sirvienta.

— El amor no mira ese tipo de cosas — contestó simplemente la pelirroja — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro, eso sí, que la responda es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué sentís por el príncipe?

— Bueno…Es simpático y agradable — respondió la infanta mirando hacia otro lado.

— No os he preguntado como es, sino que sentís.

— Y-Yo n-no siento nada — aseguró nerviosa.

— ¿Segura? — volvió a preguntar Akako insistente.

— S-Sí — afirmó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y por qué estáis tan nerviosa? ¿No será que sentís algo, pero no sabéis lo que es? — dio en el clavo la pelirroja viendo como la mirada de la chica se volvía brillante — Tenéis tiempo para aclarar vuestros sentimientos, pero asegúrate de que haces lo que deseas. Y bueno, iré a tirar las flores.

— No, m-mejor déjalas aquí. Las flores no tienen culpa de nada — añadió la princesa tomando las flores entre sus manos.

— Bien, entonces me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer — anunció la de ojos rojos yéndose del lugar, dejando a una enternecida Aoko.

 _``Déjame amarte´´_

Esa frase se repetía una vez tras otra en su cabeza, haciendo que sus mofletes siguieran rojos como la sangre. ¿Sería capaz de conseguir tal cosa?

Los días pasaron, y cada día una flor diferente era mandada por Kaito.

Camelias blancas, crisantemos rojos, girasoles amarillos, pensamientos multicolores, pensamientos rojos, tulipanes blancos y tulipanes rojos. Todos en una semana.

Amor puro, te quiero, eres mi sol, piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti, te amo ardientemente, mi amor por ti es extremo y amor eterno. Cada flor significaba algo relacionado con los sentimientos que el príncipe le declaró hará ya una semana, en la que cada día que iba pasando, la doncella tenía cada vez más claros los sentimientos que en ella despertaron.

No podía evitar tomar cada flor con ilusión y mirarla y mirarla durante horas, pensando en el chico de ojos zafiros, en si él estaría pensando en ella en aquellos momentos.

Su cambio de actitud no pasó desapercibido para Akako, que felizmente contemplaba como la chica se enternecía cada día más con los humildes regalos del chico.

Cuando la primera semana pasó, la princesa no pudo evitar preguntar a su única amiga del reino las dudas que le asaltaban sobre el heredero.

— Akako, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — preguntó nada más ver a la chica entrar por la puerta aquel día, en que el presente habían sido tulipanes rojos, que significaban _amor eterno._

— Si esta en mi mano el poder cumplirlo por supuesto — respondió sonriente la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué sabes del príncipe? Me gustaría saber toda la información posible de él — expresó bajando la cabeza levemente.

— Bueno…Se le conoce en el pueblo por ser el inconquistable. Muchas mujeres han intentado obtener su atención, pero ninguna lo ha conseguido. Es muy respetuoso y siempre intenta ayudar, ya sea como príncipe o como persona. Le encantan las flores y conoce los significados de todas, ya que el jardín que florece en el castillo perteneció a su difunta madre. Desde que tuvo uso de razón comenzó a cuidarlo él mismo con la ayuda de los jardineros reales. Aunque sin duda sus flores favoritas son las rosas. Al parecer desobedeció una orden directa del rey de no plantar ninguna de ellas, pero él, sabiendo que fueron las favoritas de su madre plantó algunas semillas sueltas por todo el laberinto florido.

— Sabes mucho de él al parecer — observó la infanta.

— Verás Aoko, a mí cuando llegué al castillo me gustaba el príncipe. Al igual que las otras mujeres intenté llamar su atención sin resultados, llegando a veces demasiado lejos — recordó con una sonrisa triste — Tardé tiempo en saber que él no era para mí, pero sinceramente, lo que siento ahora por Saguru no se parece en absoluto a lo que sentí por el heredero.

— Entiendo…— suspiró la princesa — Al parecer se le conoce por ser un conquistador rompecorazones.

— Aoko…— musitó la de ojos rojos sabiendo que diciendo aquello había metido la pata.

— Por favor Akako déjame sola, necesito pensar — manifestó seriamente.

— Está bien Aoko, pero no olvides que tú has conseguido hacer que ese corazón funcione. Jamás nadie pensó que alguien conseguiría que el príncipe amara — expresó para finalmente salir de la habitación.

 _``Y él ha hecho que el mío se entregue a él…Pero hay algo que mi impide decirle lo que siento. Tengo miedo a que al ser conocedor de mis sentimientos todo acabe, por ello esto se irá conmigo a la tumba´´ — pensaba bajando la cabeza._

Durante la siguiente semana, de nuevo recibió más flores de Kaito.

Mirtos, lirios amarillos, blancos y naranjas, rosas negras, de los Alpes y rojas intensas.

Verdadero amor, amarte me hace feliz, te quiero, ardo de amor por ti, mi amor perdurará para siempre, quiero ser digno de ti y amor para toda la vida.

Finalmente sus dudas sobre aceptar o no al príncipe como su marido desapareciendo, dejando un único camino ante la ojiazul, que después de ver las rosas rojas idénticas a las de aquel día llena de recuerdos, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía se dirigió al salón del trono, donde ante de que ella llegara se estaba llevando la conversación final entre Toichi y Kaito.

— Hijo, las semanas que me pediste han pasado. Así que como acordamos la princesa Nakamori volverá a su país — manifestó el rey triste por el corazón partido de su hijo.

— Lo sé padre, es hora de que ella vuelva a su antigua vida — musitó el chico — Es su decisión, y no pienso oponerme a ella.

— Sabrás entonces que tu compromiso seguirá en pie.

— Por supuesto, me casaré con la princesa cuando llegue el momento — aceptó el castaño con la mirada bajada.

— Iré entonces a preparar el viaje de la infanta — habló el rey siendo parado al escuchar como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba la chica provocadora de las penas de su hijo.

— Altezas — saludó con una pequeña reverencia, para después acercarse a paso firme hasta ellos, situándose justo al lado del heredero que no se atrevió a mirarla — Después de meditarlo he decidido aceptar la propuesta del enlace con el príncipe.

Lo dicho por la dueña de sus sentimientos hizo que levantara abruptamente la cabeza para mirarla, notando como un pequeño rubor ocupaba sus mejillas. Son una sonrisa en el rostro tomó su mano y la besó, para después subir su rostro hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

— Dentro de unos años seréis reina de este reino, y dentro de unos días yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo — declaró el chico abrazando dulcemente a la futura reina, mientras que el rey, para darles intimidad, salía de la sala con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— N-no os confundáis — dijo deshaciéndose del cálido abrazo de su ahora prometido — E-Este es un matrimonio político, so-solo lo hago porque mis padres desearían que lo hiciera. A- Además no quiero volver a montar en barco — explicó nerviosamente ante la sonrisa divertida del chico de ojos zafiros.

— Aunque así sea me alegra demasiado que hayáis decidido esto vos y no otra persona — susurró en su oído abrazándola por la espalda — Da igual si no sentís lo mismo, ya que me aseguraré de que os enamoréis de mí igual que yo lo estoy de vos. No me rendiré hasta escuchar de tus labios un ``te amo´´ dirigido a mí — avisó afianzando su agarre mientras la chica finalmente se dejaba querer.

La noticia de la boda trajo mucha más felicidad al pueblo que la boda anterior, exceptuando a algunas mujeres con sentimientos hacia el sucesor. Las calles se llenaron de alegría, donde niños correteaban de un lado a otro, queriendo llegar hasta la pequeña iglesia que el heredero eligió para el enlace. A diferencia de su hermano, él no quiso grandes celebraciones en su honor, él las quería para su futura esposa. Como bien decía la tradición del reino, él mismo eligió las flores que decorarían a su amada, eligiendo entre todas las rosas azules, que significaban _``espera eterna´´,_ ya que esperaría lo que hiciera falta para obtener el amor de la chica.

Después de media hora de espera, que dedicó a agradecer a aquel que hubiera escuchado sus plegarias aquel día, pudo escuchar como la gente comenzaba a decir que la espera había acabado.

No pudo evitar asombrarse al verla allí, únicamente para él, adornada de ese color azul de las rosas, adornando aquel blanco vestido que llevaba, y a su parecer mucho más hermoso que el que utilizó anteriormente.

Estuvo toda la ceremonia mirándola, sin poder desviar la vista de aquel rostro, algo difuminado por el velo.

Finalmente el cura dijo aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba oír, dándole al fin el derecho de besar a la ojiazul, aunque este no sabía si ella, al igual que hizo con su hermano, rechazaría su beso.

Nada más levantar su velo vio como la que ahora era su esposa se arrodillaba y tomaba sus manos para besarlas, pero él, la levanto rápidamente y la tomó por la cintura.

— Como mi esposa que sois, debo daros mis labios — recitó para seguidamente apoderarse de los labios de ella, en un beso motivado por su sed de la castaña, un beso que ella correspondió apoyando sus temblorosas manos en el pecho de él, a la vez que aquel pequeño templo para la fe se llenaba de aplausos.

La celebración de la ceremonia fue muy animada, ya que esta fue celebrada con todo el pueblo, siendo totalmente distinta a la anterior boda acaecida.

Aoko veía como aquellos con ganas de moverse se levantaban de sus asientos comenzando a danzar diferentes bailes típicos de aquellas tierras. Entre esas personas estaba su propio marido, al que pequeñas niñas de no más de diez años pedía que bailara con ellas aunque fuera una pieza, y él, después de pedir su propia aprobación se levantó, cumpliendo el capricho de las niñas.

De todos los bailes que se bailaron, hubo uno que llamó su atención. Este, a diferencia de los otros era un baile muy calmado, que si bien no era el típico que se solía bailar en las fiestas nobles, tampoco era uno normal en los pueblerinos.

Su esposo al ver la mirada de ella mientras todos bailaban la pieza decidió pedir a los músicos que la repitieran otra vez, acercándose a su mujer.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo mi señora? — preguntó cortésmente el príncipe.

— Jamás he bailado este tipo de danzas, únicamente haría el ridículo — articuló ella desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos zafiros que tan hechizada la tenían.

— Yo os enseño, no os preocupéis por eso, enseguida lo bailareis con maestría — aseguró el chico, que finalmente consiguió la aprobación de la chica, que algo dudosa tomó su mano, mientras él la dirigía al centro de la plaza, ahora convertida en pista de baile — Mirad, tenéis que poner vuestra mano en mi hombro, y con la otra tomar la mía. Es más fácil de lo que parece — añadió ante la mirada insegura de ella.

Escuchó como la música comenzaba, y dándole pequeñas instrucciones comenzó a moverse con la joven en la pista, siendo observados por muchos, aunque esto no duró mucho, ya que con un mal movimiento de pies la castaña pisó al príncipe.

— Lo siento — se disculpó para después intentar irse, siendo su huída impedida por él.

— Es normal fallar en algo, lo que hay que hacer es intentarlo hasta que quede bien — recitó volviendo a juntar sus cuerpos — Inténtalo de nuevo, y si vuelves a fallar, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte mejorar — aseguró volviendo a bailar de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún fallo por parte de ninguno, observando como la chica comenzaba a divertirse.

El día dio paso a la noche, llegando el momento en que al fin el matrimonio se consumaría.

Aoko no podía estar más nerviosa. Era cierto que era la segunda vez que pasaba por esos momentos, pero sabía que a diferencia de aquella vez, esta tendría que cumplir con el deber que desde que nació tuvo.

En esos momentos sus damas y algunas sirvientas la preparaban para entrar a la que a partir de entonces sería la alcoba que compartiría con su marido, estando esta cerca del jardín, pudiéndose oler desde allí el fresco olor que el mar traía mezclado con los diferentes olores de las flores.

En aquellos momentos ya llevaba puesto el camisón que utilizaría aquella noche.

Si algo se podía destacar de el, era el color blanco de este junto con una pequeña abertura debajo del escote unida por una pequeña cuerda.

Algunas de las criadas más veteranas le cepillaban los cabellos, mientras las más novatas, incluyendo entre ellas a Akako, buscaban una fragancia adecuada para ella.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella con una cara de disgusto, mostrándole un pequeño pomander

— Las chicas han decidido utilizar el olor del jazmín, dado la riqueza de este que hay en vuestro país natal, ¿estáis de acuerdo? — cuestionó la de ojos rojos.

— Preferiría fragancia de rosa a ser posible — articuló ladeando la cabeza con rubor en sus mejillas, recibiendo una sonrisa triunfante de la sirvienta.

— Ya la habéis oído, traed el de fragancia a rosa — ordenó con aires de grandeza, ya que ella ya les dijo que se debía utilizar tal olor.

Mientras esto sucedía, en un cuarto continuo Kaito miraba nervioso por la ventana, disimulando los nervios que en esos momentos tenía. Realmente aquello era un sueño, el que su plegaria se hubiera cumplido era algo que no cualquiera creería.

Había hecho lo correcto al ofrecerle tiempo a Aoko para decidir, ahora la tenía solo para él, y nada ni nadie podría arrebatársela, ni sus padres ni su hermano, nadie, ahora ella era solo de él.

Escuchó como la puerta se habría, escuchando pequeños pasos junto con el arrastrar de una tela. No volteó aunque quisiera hacerlo, simplemente esperó a que ella le diera su permiso.

— P-Podéis giraros — avisó la chica.

El ojiazul no tardó en darse la vuelta para observarla, vestida con ese color a juego al vestido que había llevado esa misma tarde. Era imposible apartar la vista de ella, y no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya no que era su esposa.

— Mi señora — se inclinó él junto a ella tomando su mano — Espero que las flores que he colocado en el cuarto sean de su agrado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Aoko notó que la habitación tenía diferentes clases de lirios y rosas.

Lirios azules, malvas y rojos Y no solo eso, también, encima de la cama había un ramo de rosas blancas.

Amor tierno, tus ojos me enloquecen, amor ardiente, y el que al parecer más quería resaltar:

 _Soy digno de ti_

Trago saliva tomando el ramo de blanco, sintiendo la mirada del castaño fijada en ella.

— Espero que no os sean una molestia.

— N-No, no lo es. Es un gran detalle, gracias — agradeció sonriendo tímidamente sin que el otro pudiera verla.

— Sabéis que no os pienso obligar a nada esta noche si no queréis, ¿verdad? Me da igual las críticas de la corte, lo importante es que vos estéis cómoda — manifestó nervioso el príncipe.

— Mi deber en el reino es daros herederos mi señor, no tengo ningún derecho a hacer tal cosa como retrasar lo que tarde o temprano pasará — habló seriamente.

— No hablo de los deberes de ambos con el reino, sino los que tenemos como matrimonio. Lo he jurado, ¿recordáis? Os cuidaré y estaré a vuestro lado en la salud, en la enfermedad, _hasta que la muerte nos separe_ — recitó tomando una de las manos de la muchacha.

— No hace falta retrasarlo — dijo la chica desviando su mirada — Estoy preparada, os lo aseguro mi señor.

— Kaito — articuló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios — Llamadme únicamente Kaito — formuló para después apoderarse lentamente de los labios de la infanta, que al principio sorprendida comenzó lentamente a corresponder a ese beso.

El joven, lentamente depositó a la recién casada en el lecho, comenzando a besar todo lo que se le permitía, comenzando a deslizar su camisón hacia abajo.

La muchacha sentía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su marido, todo era tan diferente…Realmente no se parecía en nada a su hermano. Mientras Kaito la cuidaba y velaba por su seguridad, Daichi únicamente la había insultado. Estaba claro el porque Kaito fue el que se ganó su corazón. Poco a poco fue conquistándola, y aunque jamás quisiera admitirlo, no podía negar que no le desagradaba el acto que estaba llevando a cabo. Siempre que fuera con él, únicamente con él, nadie más la tocaría. Ojala, él también fuera solo para ella, ojala.

Después de que pasara vario rato, los que velaban por la consumación del matrimonio estaban muy preocupados al no escuchar nada dentro de la habitación de los esposos, hasta que un pequeño grito hizo acto de presencia, tranquilizando a todos.

Al fin había posibilidades de dar un nuevo heredero a aquel reino. Por fin todos podían respirar tranquilos, al ver, que acabados los sonidos una de las veteranas que estuvo en la habitación donde se había preparado la novia salía con una tela blanca levemente manchada de rojo, probando que ya la princesa no era virgen.

Dentro de la alcoba el ojiazul abrazaba firmemente a la castaña, depositando en algunos momentos besos en su cabellera.

— ¿Estáis bien? ¿Fui demasiado brusco? — cuestionó acariciando la suave y nívea piel de la chica.

— No tenéis que preocuparos por mí, estoy bien. Fuisteis más gentil de lo que merecía — habló suavemente, siendo tomada delicadamente por el mentón.

— No digáis tonterías. Os merecéis mi respeto y gentiliza. Sino os cuido yo que soy vuestro esposo, ¿quién lo hará? — interrogó con una divertida mueca — Ya os dije que os amo, y que pienso hacer lo que haga falta para ser digno de vos y merecer el mensaje que las rosas blancas os han dado.

— En todo caso la que no es digna soy yo mi señor, no puedo pedir nada.

— Llamadme Kaito. Y pedid cuanto queráis. Si está en mi mano lo conseguiré — aseguró abrazándola más fuerte.

— No quiero nada mi señ-Kaito — se corrigió ante su mirada — Oh bueno, sí, hay una cosa.

— Decid pues.

— Quedaos así — pidió acurrucándose en él, sintiendo el calor del abrazo del príncipe — Al menos solo por esta noche.

— Lo haré encantado esta, y todas las noches que queráis, puesto que vos sois mi única prioridad — prometió, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, quedándose dormido ante aquella mirada azul que lo veía con gran ternura.

Finalmente la chica también se quedó dormida, sintiendo que finalmente era plenamente feliz, pues al lado de él, ya no se sentía tan sola. Sus miedos seguían presentes, pero no dejaría que estos se interpusieran entre ella y él.


	3. Verdaderos Sentimientos — Fidelidad

Hola a todos. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Aquí traigo finalmente el final de esta pequeña historia. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

RanKudoi: Te aviso que todo no ha acabado, aún quedan problemas por crearse y solucionarse, pero todo acabará aquí. Gracias por comentar, y aunque no lo sepas, yo a ti te sigo en las sombras, aunque no lo sepas de te leo y algún día comentaré, cuando empieces otra historia o vea que necesitas comentarios. No te olvides que tienes una ``seguidora´´ en las sombras.

Lady Paper: Bueno, me hubiera gustado contestarte en el momento que esta historia si tendría esta continuación, pero al comentar sin iniciar en tu cuenta pues...No pude. Gracias por comentar.

 _Dislaimer: Los personajes de MK no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la imagen de la portada, únicamente me dedico a crear historias para disfrute personal y de otros, ya que la serie verdadera no sigue y no nos dan KaiAo._

* * *

 _ **Verdaderos Sentimientos — Fidelidad; Girasoles y Jazmines**_

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente después del día del enlace, volviendo la ciudad a su estado natural de paz y tranquilidad.

En el castillo, la joven pareja había experimentado un gran alejamiento, ya que desde su noche de boda no dormían juntos. Kaito había decidido dejar espacio a la muchacha y no obligarla a nada, ya que aunque bien fuera cierto que necesitaban tener herederos, también era verdad que deseaba que estos no fueran frutos de una relación obligada, sino de amor mutuo. Al haberse enamorado todos los conceptos que tenía del matrimonio fueron relegados al olvido.

A pesar de que ya no durmieran juntos, seguían pasando de vez en cuando tardes en compañía, ya fuera simplemente leyendo o paseando. Además, el príncipe seguía enviándole flores a la joven, tales como dalias rosas, rojas y violetas o pensamientos blancos.

Voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz, te querré siempre, mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día y amor que comienza, te respeto.

En cierto modo la ojiazul, a pesar de agradecer todos y cada uno de los detalles que él tenía, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada al saber que ya no dormían juntos. Realmente extrañaba ese simple abrazo en el que se durmió y despertó aquella primera noche juntos.

Exceptuando ese detalle en sus vidas, se podía decir que todo era perfecto, pero…Todo lo bueno tiene un final.

Justamente tres semanas después de aquel gran suceso para el reino, llegó una declaración de guerra desde el país de la princesa Ayumi, que no estuvo muy contento al saber de la cancelación del matrimonio que uniría ambos reinos, y que después de la muerte del legítimo heredero habría convertido los dos reinos en uno solo.

Toichi sabía en cierto modo que al cumplir la voluntad de su hijo podría tener grandes consecuencias, pero no esperaba que fueran tan graves. No habría otro remedio que ir a la guerra…Pero, el problema era que él ya no sería capaz de ir, por ello, su hijo debía de ir por él, dejando sola a su esposa, sin dejar heredero alguno en el reino por si él pereciera en la batalla.

Ese día no tuvo más opción que llamar a su único hijo a la sala del trono, ya que ese asunto debía ser hablado lo antes posible.

El príncipe al principio se extrañó de la petición de audiencia del rey, pero tal como pedía accedió y fue a reunirse con él.

— Padre — saludó con una reverencia — ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestro llamado?

— Kaito…El motivo es que una guerra va a comenzar — declaró Toichi rápidamente.

— ¿Una guerra contra quién? — dudó extrañado el muchacho.

— Contra el país de la que iba ha ser vuestra esposa — reveló el de cabello oscuro — Han considerado vuestro matrimonio con Aoko una ofensa contra su señora.

— ¿Acaso no leyeron mis razones? — cuestionó el heredero.

— Sí que lo hicieron, pero para ellos han sido puras excusas hijo mío. Excusas que escondían vuestro capricho.

— Mi enlace con Aoko no ha sido ningún capricho padre, os lo aseguro — dijo el castaño — Admito que fue algo imprudente por mi parte, pero mi amor por ella es verdadero.

— Aunque así sea, eso no hará que la guerra desaparezca — observó el rey.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — interrogó el ojiazul con duda.

— Marchar a la guerra dentro de una semana y defender el reino…Y a vuestra esposa — manifestó Toichi — Ese país no solo querrá conquistarnos, sino también matar a Aoko por haber manchado el honor de Ayumi.

— Si eso es lo que debo hacer lo haré, por Aoko y por el reino — aclaró Kaito marchándose de la sala ante una mirada de orgullo de su padre.

Se dirigió directo hacia el jardín, donde sabía que Aoko le esperaba, igual que todos los días de buen tiempo del reino. La vio delante de una rosa roja que al parecer olía con delicadeza.

— Al parecer las rosas os siguen gustando — habló el chico llamando la atención de la chica, que mando a sus damas que se fueran, dejándolos solos.

— Jamás me han disgustado Kaito, bien lo sabes — respondió la castaña acercándose a él — ¿Ha sido provechosa la reunión con el monarca?

— No creo que las noticias que tengo que daros lo sean mi querida Aoko — contestó acariciando suavemente su mejilla ante la mirada dudosa de ella — Estamos en guerra y deberé de partir dentro de una semana.

— ¿Me dejareis sola? — cuestionó la ojiazul deshaciéndose de la mano que aún estaba sobre su moflete.

— La guerra me necesita, no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Por qué no decís directamente la verdad? — preguntó visiblemente herida — Os queréis ir para disfrutar de los beneficios que a los reyes os traen las guerras, pudiendo así tener todas las _aventuras_ que deseáis.

— No digáis tonterías — recitó tranquilizador el joven — Las únicas _aventuras_ de ese tipo que quiero son con vos mi señora.

— Pues si así demostradlo y quedaros aquí conmigo — articuló la chica girando sobre sus talones.

— ¿Es que no entendéis que no puedo?¡Ahora mismo mi prioridad es salvar al reino! — bramó algo hastiado de la actitud celosa de su esposa.

— Que poco tiempo he tardado en dejar de ser vuestra prioridad — musitó la princesa entrando al castillo, marchando a su habitación dejando al heredero descolocado.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pedir aquello, pero no podía evitar el desear que sus pedidos fueran atendidos por su amado, ya que realmente tenía miedo de perder a aquel que había convertido su vida en la mayor de las maravillas del mundo, haciéndola sentir tan querida y protegida como jamás había imaginado sentir.

Quería encontrar un modo para mantenerlo a su lado, pero solo una persona podría ayudarla a encontrar la manera de conseguir su propósito, por ello esperó pacientemente hasta que ella volvió del descanso que se le permitió para ir a visitar a algunos familiares que aún seguían preocupándose de ella.

— Akako bienvenida — saludó la castaña yendo a darle un abrazo nada más verla llegar a su habitación.

— Te extrañé Aoko — admitió la pelirroja dejándose abrazar por aquella que en pocas semanas se había convertido en alguien indispensable para ella.

— Y yo a ti. He necesitado tus consejos y sabiduría mucho estos días.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — inquirió Akako algo preocupada.

— Estamos en guerra — reveló Aoko sorprendiendo a la de ojos rojos que se llevó las manos a la boca — Kaito partirá dentro de tres días hacia donde sea a buscar a los que con tanto empeño buscan nuestro fin.

— Si Kaito va, Saguru irá con él seguramente — razonó la joven sirvienta — Tenemos que impedirlo.

— Ya lo he intentado, pero Kaito rehúsa de hacerme caso — informó la ojiazul sin ánimos — Temo que al irse encuentre a otra.

— Aoko, ¿acaso le has expresado ya tus sentimientos? — interrogó la criada creyendo encontrar la solución a la partida de los chicos.

— Cl-Claro que no — negó algo ruborizada.

— Pues esa es la última pieza que necesitas para conseguir que tu marido se quede junto a ti — razonó la pelirroja confiada.

— Pe-Pero si le digo eso, él…

— Escúchame Aoko, tú eres la que decide lo que hace, pero esa es la única solución que puede funcionar. Tú sabrás si la utilizas o no, yo de momento intentaré conseguir que Saguru no vaya — aclaró la joven yéndose de la alcoba después de despedirse.

 _La única opción…_

Los días siguieron su curso, llegando la noche antes de la partida de mil y un soldados, que sin saber si vivirían o morirían preparaban con entusiasmo la batalla.

La castaña, finalmente, ante la idea de la partida de su esposo decidió seguir los consejos de su amiga y consejera. Realmente la única opción que podría hacer al príncipe recapacitar era que ella le dijera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque aún no sabía si Kaito, después de su actitud en esos días acudiría a la cita.

Con la ayuda de Akako había conseguido hacer llegar al joven una pequeña carta, en la que le citaba en el que era su cuarto desde su casamiento.

Se vistió y arregló de la mejor manera, y esperó pacientemente a que el joven apareciera.

Finalmente, a los quince minutos, cuando la luna llena hizo presencia su amado apareció en sus aposentos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente Aoko? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo grave? — cuestionó visiblemente preocupado.

— Lo único que me ocurre es que he guardado en mi interior algo que me lleva tiempo molestando por no poder sacarlo fuera — reconoció dejando caer lentamente el camisón que llevaba puesto, conectando su mirada con la del castaño que sorprendido observaba su extraña actitud — Os amo mi señor, más que a mi propia vida — declaró acercándose al chico, poniéndose de puntillas intentando juntar su labios, que finalmente él mismo unió con ansias.

La muchacha lentamente posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo como las de él la acercaban con insistencia por su cintura.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en caer en el lecho, donde dejaron que sus instintos prevalecieran, entre los gemidos de la ojiazul, que a cada rato dejaba escapar de sus labios un ``te amo´´, esas dos simples palabras que el joven había deseado tanto tiempo escuchar de ella.

Aquella noche al fin la joven se dejo llevar por lo que realmente sentía, rindiéndose por fin ante el chico que ahora era su razón de vivir, la única persona por la que había decidido dejar de lado esa tozudez que tanto la caracterizaba.

La oscuridad dio paso a la luz de la mañana, bañando a su paso la alcoba de los casados, despertando de su sueño a la princesa, que la noche anterior se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma con la que había amanecido.

Con suma lentitud abrió sus ojos, creyendo que encontraría a su marido junto a ella, pero no fue así. Preocupada, miró desde la cama los alrededores de la habitación, encontrando al chico junto a la ventana, cubierto únicamente por el pantalón que llevaba la velada anterior.

— ¿Qué haces levantado Kaito? — cuestionó con una sonrisa llamando su atención.

— Simplemente veía como salía el sol — expresó él dándose la vuelta, conectando sus miradas.

— No seas tonto y acércate — habló levantando la mitad de su cuerpo que cubría con una sábana.

El chico no se hizo de rogar, y sin demora alguna se acercó lentamente hasta donde la chica le tendía la mano, tomándosela él con delicadeza, para después sentarse junto a ella.

— Te amo — manifestó el castaño acariciando con su otra mano su mejilla — No sabes cuando tiempo he anhelado que pasara algo como lo de anoche.

— Hace tiempo desde que ganaste mi corazón Kaito, pero aún así, no quería decir lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de perderte — admitió ruborizada — Sigo con ese temor Kaito. Jamás había pensado que amaría y tendría a alguien, pero ahora que te tengo, lo que más miedo me da ya no es la muerte ni la deshora, sino que te pase algo amor.

— No me perderás mi dulce Aoko, te lo prometo — aseguró acercándose a sus labios, robándolos una vez más, siendo correspondido desde un principio.

— Si vas a la guerra te perderé, lo sé. Por ello te quedarás conmigo, ¿verdad? — cuestionó acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

— Aoko…— expresó posando su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su pómulo — Debo ir, la decisión ya fue tomada, y lo sabes.

La chica se congeló en el acto — ¿Cómo?

— Aoko debo ir, confía en mí. Te seré fiel porque te amo, no dudes de mi amor por ti, por favor — pidió intentando de nuevo besarla.

— ¡Mentiroso! — aulló con pequeñas lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus cristalinos ojos, apartando de un golpe la mano de él — ¡Vete! — gritó viendo su triste mirada — ¡Vete a esa maldita guerra, me da igual!

Seguidamente se tumbó de espaldas al chico, siguiendo con aquellas dichosas pequeñas gotas en su rostro. ¿Cómo había podido humillarse así ante él?

El príncipe suspiró — Espero que puedas entenderlo mi amor — murmuró depositando con dificultad — _dado que la joven lo rechazaba_ — un beso en su mejilla — Te amo.

Y así, salió de la habitación, sabiendo que debía ganar esa batalla por ella, porque si no lo hacía ella sufriría más, y porque no podía permitir que aquellos que amenazaban la vida de su esposa llegaran hasta ella. Se lo había ocultado, sí, porque sabía que le pediría con más razón que se quedara, y ella misma sería capaz de entregarse a las tropas, porque según todos, aquello era culpa de Aoko.

Dos meses pasaron desde aquella noche, dos malditos meses en los que todas las semanas, el príncipe procuraba que a la princesa le llegaran girasoles naranjas, fidelidad en el amor.

La muchacha lo conservaba todos y los observaba con tristeza, ante la mirada de preocupación de la pelirroja, que poco después de la partida de los guerreros le dio una gran noticia.

— _Hey Aoko, ¿sabes qué? Saguru me ha dicho que me ama y que me case con él cuando vuelta, ¿no es genial? — entonó nada más entrar por la puerta, viendo al terminar su frase a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, aún acostada en la cama — Aoko, ¿qué ha ocurrido?_

— _Se ha ido…No me ha hecho caso, ha preferido irse — decía débilmente con tristeza y rabia, estrujando las sábanas — He hecho el ridículo ante él. Jamás debí decirle mis sentimientos, solo me he humillado más._

— _No digas eso. Todos en el reino saben que Kaito te ama más que nada — la consoló acariciando su cabello — Si ha partido, es porque es su deber de futuro rey. ¿Acaso te ha dicho algo para intuir su traición?_

— _No…Pero por mucho que me quiera, sé que lo hará. No se de ningún rey que no lo haya hecho._

— _Yo sí se de uno Aoko. Y es el rey que porta la corona que algún día llevará tu esposo — articuló la pelirroja con una sonrisa — El rey Toichi amaba a su esposa Chikage, y aunque fue a muchas guerras, jamás la traicionó, a pesar de que tuvo ocasiones para hacerlo. Kaito es su hijo._

— _Y Daichi también lo era y tenía varios hijos bastados — formuló Aoko sin dar su brazo a torcer._

— _Aoko, tienes que dejar de temer — recitó Akako apoyando su mano en su hombro — Sé que es difícil, ya que no has tenido tiempo para acostumbrarte a todo esto, pero…Tienes que disfrutar de tu vida sin temer a nada ni nadie. Kaito es perfecto para ti y te ama, no busques sombras donde no las hay._

— _Ojala fuera tan fácil…— habló acurrucándose más en su almohada — Akako, nadie se salva de una noche mala. Mi padre también amaba a mi madre, pero, una noche, cuando vencieron una guerra, lo celebraron con alcohol. A la mañana siguiente mi padre estaba en la cama con la camarera que los sirvió — explicó mirándola a los ojos, y Akako supo, que era la primera persona a la que le contaba eso — A partir de ese momento comenzó a engendrar hijos bastardos, siendo el hijo de esa camarera el primero. Después, cuando mi madre me tuvo, no podía volver a quedarse embarazada, porque corría riesgo de muerte. Desde ese momento, las infidelidades llegaron al punto de que era extraña la noche que dormía con mi madre._

— _Aoko…_

— _Temo ser igual que ella — expresó con tristeza — Temo que llegue el día en que mi cuerpo no de más de sí. Si eso ocurre, da igual lo mucho que Kaito me quiera, porque los deseos carnales triunfaran._

— _No debes pensar eso querida — manifestó la criada tomando su mano — Kaito no es tu padre. Además si eso que dices llegara a pasar, ¿en serio crees que Kaito lo daría todo por perdido? Encontraría el medio de conseguir no dejarte embarazada. Conozco al príncipe, y te aseguro que amándote como te ama, no se alejará de ti por nada._

— _Akako…— la nombró — Gracias — sonrió sinceramente secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
_

A pesar de esa conversación, la castaña jamás dejo de sentirse aterrada ante la idea, además, el hecho de no recibir noticias de su marido — exceptuando las flores — no ayudaba.

Todos en el reino temían por sus vidas, y por todas las plazas y calles hubo revueltas, que pedían a gritos la muerte de la princesa, para así acallar los gritos de guerra del país de la que realmente debería haber sido la esposa del príncipe.

Toichi se veía ya incapacitado para parar aquellos levantamientos, pero jamás daría a Aoko a aquellos que buscaban su muerte. Su hijo le pidió que la protegiera aunque volviera muerto de la guerra, y pensaba cumplirlo. Pero, aún así, sabía que necesitaría un milagro para conseguirlo.

Jamás pensó que ese milagro que pedía llegaría, definitivamente, ese ser que los protegía, a veces cumplía los deseos.

Todo se supo durante una fría tarde de invierno, donde la princesa tejía con sus damas de compañía y con la prometida de uno del los caballeros más cercanos al príncipe.

Al ver como se abría la puerta con estruendo la chica se sorprendió, más al ver al mensajero de guerra.

— Traigo noticias mi señora — recitó haciendo una reverencia — El príncipe ha sido herido en la batalla.

La ojiazul se puso pálida al escucharlo, levantándose rápidamente, encarando al mensajero — ¿¡Cómo está!?

— Tranquilícese señora, ha sido una herida superficial. Pero hará que no pueda participar en la batalla sin riesgo de ser dañado, y esta vez mortalmente.

— El príncipe debe volver a palacio de inmediato — observó la muchacha preocupada.

— Eso es imposible en estos momentos señora. Los enemigos han cortado el paso, y el príncipe dice que no volverá hasta acabar con aquellos que osan ir contra nuestro reino. Por ello, me ha mandado para haceros llegar esto — expresó tendiéndole un pequeño sobre con el sello del reino.

La chica lo cogió con delicadeza, y la abrió, comenzando seguidamente a su lectura.

 _``Mi amada Aoko,_

 _Parecen siglos desde que me despedí de ti aquella mañana. Espero que tu enfado hacia mí haya podido al fin desaparecer._

 _Sé que me fui sin daros una explicación clara de porque me iba a la guerra después de tan poco tiempo estando casados. Os prometo que sabréis la razón cuando vuelva._

 _No quiero que os preocupéis de mi herida, os aseguro que el mensajero exagera. Me encuentro bien, con deseos de volver únicamente para verte de nuevo._

 _Por favor, dejad de preocuparos por mí, y empezad a hacerlo por vos. Deseo que cuando vuelva, pueda encontraros sana y salva, mi querida esposa._

 _También os pido que cuidéis del jardín en mi ausencia. No es mi deseo que todas las flores del lugar donde hemos pasado grandes momentos desaparezcan a mí regreso._

 _Siempre tuyo, el príncipe´´_

Al leer aquellas letras de su puño y letra, no pudo evitar una pequeña ilusión, al saber, que realmente todo lo que decía era verdad.

— El rey debe saber de esto — articuló con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero, al llegar a ella, no pudo evitar tener que sujetarse en el dintel de esta al verse asaltada por un mareo que creía pasajero, pero que terminó haciéndola perder el conocimiento ante la mirada angustiada de todos.

— ¡Mi señora! — exclamó Akako corriendo a socorrerla, tomándola en sus brazos — ¡Llamad al físico! ¡Rápido! — aulló sintiendo como la nívea piel de Aoko se volvía cada vez más pálida y fría.

Todos los presentes en la escena no tardaron en seguir las órdenes de aquella mujer pelirroja, que con un rostro de preocupación seguía con la infanta en sus brazos.

Unos ojos azules zafiros comenzaron ha abrirse lentamente, ante la mirada de preocupación de la corte, y de aquella que había dado la orden de llamar al que les diría la razón del desmayo de la chica.

Recorrió lentamente la habitación con la mirada, sintiendo como Akako ponía un paño húmedo en su frente, haciéndola soltar un leve suspiro — que nadie oyó por suerte — de gusto al sentir algo frío en su acalorado cuerpo. Pudo ver que al lado del recipiente donde se contenía el agua, había una persona a la que no reconocía. No tardó en descubrir que era el físico del castillo, que por la cara que tenía, parecía que no tenía buenas noticias para ella.

Miró a su yerno suplicándole con la mirada que pidiera al fin el dictamen del profesional. Pero no hizo falta, porque sin que nadie lo pidiera, al fin el hombre robusto de canoso cabello y ojos simpáticos habló:

— La razón de vuestro desmayo no es mala en sí, señora. Es más, en un motivo de celebración, más siendo ahora tiempos de guerra.

— ¿Qu-Qué queréis de-decir? — cuestionó débilmente la muchacha ante de que alguien lo hiciera.

— Estáis esperando un hijo — inquirió el sujeto, sacando una sonrisa en todos los rostros de la habitación, exceptuando el de Aoko — Pero, vuestro estado es bastante malo. Al parecer no habréis comido ni bebido bien en bastante tiempo, eso os hace débil, más siendo primeriza señora.

— ¿Qué instrucciones das para que ese estado cambié Jii? — interrogó el rey, haciendo notar que tenía aprecio a ese nombre, más al acordarse de su nombre.

— Mucho reposo y una dieta variada — respondió con simpleza.

— Pe-Pero yo, de-debo cuidar el jardín. Él me lo ha pedido — mencionó la chica.

— Nuestra prioridad eres tú y el hijo que lleváis en el vientre. Un jardín ahora no es relevante — anunció Toichi con decisión.

La joven bajo la cabeza al verse derrotada, y dio media vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda a todos. Pero la mano de Akako en su hombro la hizo ver que ella la ayudaría a mantener vivo el jardín. Sonrió al sentirse apoyada, pero poco después esa sonrisa se convirtió en mueca, al recordar que la causa de su mal se encontraba en su vientre, y que en aquellos momentos era débil.

Al parecer, todos daban por hecho la muerte de Kaito, y por ello, aquella noticia había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo, pero…¿Y si la criatura no era barón? ¿Qué pasaría si Kaito muriera en aquella guerra y la dejara sola? ¿La intentaría devolver a su país para casarla con otro? Estos y otros miedos estaban presentes en la cabeza de la mujer, que sentía como día a día, semana a semana y mes a mes, su vientre iba creciendo, debilitándola cada vez más, exigiendo un reposo que le costaba guardar, dado que ella extrañaba pasear por los bellos caminos de flores del jardín que fue espectador de tantas palabras de cariño del castaño hacia ella, al igual que de las lágrimas que surgieron después de su partida.

Por todo esto decidió escribirle una carta informándole de aquello, necesitaba darle fuerzas, pero aquella carta que ella deseaba que llegara a sus manos, por su desgracia se quedaría enterrada en la nieve de las altas montañas junto con los restos cadáver de el mensajero herido por los depredadores y comido por los buitres.

Pasaron siete meses, siete largos meses en los que la guerra no dio tregua alguna, pero que después de ese tiempo tuvo su final, siendo los vencedores el ejercito del príncipe Kaito, que aún después de sus muchas penalidades, siguió luchando con el recuerdo de su mujer en mente, consiguiendo al fin que las tropas enemigas pidieran un alto en fuego, al ver que de seguir así, sus gentes sobrevivientes terminarían muertas.

Fue grande la alegría que tuvieron los soldados al saberse triunfadores, por ello, aquella noche decidieron celebrar en una posada cercana la victoria, a pesar de la negación del heredero, que finalmente fue disuadido por su amigo y compañero Saguru, que aunque tampoco quería ir, no se vio con otra opción.

— Si hubieran utilizado estos ánimos en el campo de batalla, seguro que haría mucho que hubiéramos podido volver a casa — comentó con ironía del ojiazul, tomando del contenido de su vaso.

— Ha sido mucho tiempo en penumbras Kaito, es normal que deseen un descanso — comentó el de cabellera clara.

— A diferencia de ellos, yo no tendré mi descanso hasta que vuelva a ver a mi esposa — manifestó Kaito volviendo a tragar un poco de la bebida.

— Ni yo hasta que vuelva a ver a mi dulce Akako. Estoy deseando verla vestida de novia…— expresó sonriendo.

— Deja de babear, o sino a los guerreros se les caerá el mito — añadió divertido el castaño.

— Pero si tú eres peor. Yo al menos solo babeo, pero tú estás día y noche pensado, babeando y deseando a tu querida princesa. No es normal que todas las noches se te escuche diciendo su nombre — recordó el chico haciendo callar al otro.

— El tema es que quiero volver, y con estos va a ser difícil hacerlo pronto.

— No exageres, mañana en la mañana partiremos, y dentro de dos días podrás ver a tu amada.

— ¡¿Tanto?! — exclamó el príncipe haciendo que una risa saliera de los labios de su compañero.

— Y eso sin paradas. Ahora vamos, debemos descansar si quieres que ese tiempo se reduzca a menos — habló colocando una mano en su hombro, viendo como este terminaba rápidamente su bebida — Eso sí, ahora hazte el borracho para ignorar a esas señoritas que antes has rechazado romeo — susurró débilmente.

— No te hagas el desentendido, que tus has hecho lo mismo — musitó el castaño siguiendo sus instrucciones.

— Eso es porque mi corazón tiene dueña — recitó el de ojos marrones llevando una mano a su pecho.

— Y él mío.

— Pues por eso — finalizó al fin la conversación, pasando ambos ante las chicas que los fulminaban con la mirada.

Tras aquella noche de descanso, los dos jinetes avanzaron a grandes velocidades hacia su ciudad, aún habiendo muchos caballeros que, la noche anterior se durmieron a altas horas de la madrugada, mientras que otros directamente no durmieron.

Finalmente, consiguieron llegar a la muralla que protegía el poblado después de treinta y cinco horas — sin descanso — de camino.

Fueron recibidos por pétalos y ovaciones de la multitud, que recibían a sus victoriosos soldados con alegría y orgullo, escuchando como los caballos relinchaban y las campanas no dejaban de sonar.

Ajenas a todo aquel acontecimiento, se encontraban dos chicas, una castaña y otra pelirroja, que leían y bordaban alternativamente sin hacer caso a los ruidos provenientes del exterior, ya que últimamente estos se repetían mucho por cualquier suceso.

— Al parecer vuelve a haber celebraciones en el pueblo — comentó la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, dirigiéndose a la puerta — Voy ha aprovechar estos momentos de tranquilidad en el palacio para regar las flores Aoko.

— Está bien Akako, ve con cuidado — pidió con una sonrisa, volviéndose a centrar en su libro.

Mientras Akako cuidaba la vegetación, los jóvenes guerreros eran recibidos por el rey en la entrada del castillo.

— Hijo mío — saludó el rey a su ahora único sucesor — Me alegro de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo de la batalla.

— Es un honor verle su majestad — dijo haciendo una leve reverencia — Se que tendréis preguntas, pero antes de responderlas, deseo ver a mi esposa.

— Es natural, pero por desgracia debemos hablar de ellos ahora, es importante. Podréis ver a vuestra esposa después.

No tengo otra opción al parecer — habló yéndose de allí detrás del rey.

La reunión terminó dos horas después, y al salir se dirigió directamente al jardín junto con Saguru que fue detrás de él, sabiendo que Akako debía de estar junto a Aoko.

La sorpresa fue cuando solo encontraron a la pelirroja en el jardín, la cual al ver al caballero soltó la pequeña regadera que tenía en su mano, lanzándose a sus brazos, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, sin importarle la presencia del príncipe.

— ¡Saguru! ¡Saguru! — lo llamaba una vez tras otra sin dejar de abrazarlo —Has vuelto, soy tan feliz.

— Yo también te extrañe mi Akako — rió levemente correspondiéndole el abrazo.

— Ejem, no es por molestar — carraspeó el ojiazul, llevándose la mirada fulminante de la pareja — Solo quiero saber donde está Aoko.

— Está en su alcoba — respondió con simpleza la doncella, viendo como el heredero se iba corriendo, volviendo ella de nuevo a depositar su atención en su castaño.

Kaito recorría ágilmente todos y cada uno de los pasillos, hasta verse frente a la puerta que le conduciría a su habitación, donde su amada descansaba.

Llamó, obteniendo permiso para entrar en la muchacha, que ni de lejos se esperaba que fuera él.

Abrió lentamente, posando su mirada en ella, que en aquellos momentos no despejaba la vista de su libro. Pero aquello no era lo que llamaba más su atención. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver que aquel vientre que en el pasado era plano, ahora estaba hinchado.

 _``Está embarazada´´ —_ pensó el joven paralizado, ya que ella en ningún momento le dijo en ninguna carta de ello, solo había una razón que conocía para que las damas ocultaran sus embarazos a sus maridos…

 _Infidelidad_

Se quedó allí, parado, sin mover un solo músculo.

— Hey Akako, ¿por qué no te acerc…? — pronunció levantando lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose con aquel al que tanto había extrañado — Kaito…— recitó con lágrimas en los ojos — Acércate Kaito.

Él hizo caso a su mandato, pero sin mirarla en ningún momento a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué no me diste razón alguna para ir a la guerra? — cuestionó dudosa con la cabeza bajada — Aquella mañana rompiste mi corazón, y…

— Y te fuiste con otro, ¿no? — inquirió conectando sus miradas, la suya enfurecida, y la de ella sorprendida — Tú que eras que pedía mi fidelidad, sin embargo tú, no la cumpliste.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó sobresaltada viendo como el se levantaba del lecho.

— De tu embarazo — contestó simplemente — ¿Si fuera mío, por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? — preguntó mirándola, ella solo calló sorprendida — Ya me lo imaginaba — susurró bajando la cabeza — Es increíble lo idiota que he llegado a ser por ti…Me he humillado, suplicado a mi propio padre, a ti, he negado demasiadas cosas a la corte, ¡incluso ordené que nadie velara por nuestra unión! — terminó gritando — Todo porque me preocupabas tú, me importaba poco todo lo demás mientras tú estuvieras bien…¿Para qué? ¡Para que en cuento volviera el rostro para protegerte me engañaras! — exclamó acercándose a ella y tomándola con violencia del mentón.

— Espera Kaito — manifestó al fin agarrando el brazo que tembloroso la mantenía sujeta — No es lo que crees.

— ¿Y qué es sino? — cuestionó con rabia.

— Yo…Tú y yo…— decía con la respiración agitada, cosa que Kaito inmediatamente notó — No-Nosotros…

— ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí!? — exclamó una voz femenina desde la entrada viendo la escena, acercándose rápidamente y soltando a Aoko del agarre de Kaito.

— Sal de aquí Koizumi, es una orden — dijo tranquilamente el heredero observando como la pelirroja estaba mirando a Aoko.

— ¡No pienso obedecerte! — aulló con rabia, pero no continuo lo que iba a decir al sentir la débil mano de Aoko en el hombro.

— Por…favor…Hazle caso — pidió débilmente.

— Aoko está débil, por favor, para con todo esto — suplicó dirigiendo después una mirada severa a Kaito — ¿Acaso no te dijo ya por cartas de su estado delicado?¿Cómo puedes llegar aquí así?

— ¿De qué carta hablas? Yo no recibí nada — comentó extrañado.

— Pues de…

Un grito interrumpió la conversación.

Ambos conversadores miraron con miedo hacia la persona de la que provenía el grito. Aoko tocaba su estomago con cara de dolor.

— Llamad…al fí-físico — decía difícilmente aguantando el dolor que sentía.

— A-Ao…— intentaba pronunciar Kaito al verla así.

— ¡Corred, por Dios! ¡La vida de la princesa está en juego! — gritó Akako despertando a Kaito de su aturdimiento, yéndose rápidamente a por aquel que salvara a Aoko. Tenía muchas dudas, pero si realmente la razón de no recibir la noticia fue porque esta simplemente no llegó eso significaba que había hecho el idiota, ¿cómo podía haber reaccionado así? Quizás el miedo y el cansancio habían aturdido su buen juicio en el peor de los momentos. Aoko no era la única con miedo al abandono, él también lo tenía. ¿Cómo no tenerlo cuando las pesadillas ya se habían convertido en parte de su vida?

No tardó en crearse un alboroto al saberse el mal estado de la infanta, así como también del posible aborto y muerte de ella. Tampoco tardó en saberse que la llegada del heredero había contribuido a su malestar, ya que varios sirvientes oyeron los gritos dedicados a su esposa, aunque la única que se atrevió a enfrentarlo fue la de cabellos rojizos.

Todos miraban angustiados las puertas de la habitación de la chica, de la que se escuchaban salir gritos. Normalmente, parte de la corte debía entrar para asegurar que realmente el hijo sería de la princesa, pero dado la dificultad del parto se decidió que por esa ocasión no se haría, ya que la muerte de la reina Chikage fue producto de algo parecido.

Kaito esperaba con los ojos cerrados en el pasillo junto a los otros, solo que por esa ocasión no se le prestaba atención a él. Tenía miedo, no podía perder a Aoko, no cuando le prometió tanto, no ahora que sabía la verdad y nada le privaba de estar a su lado…¿Por qué había tenido que alterarla de aquella forma? ¿Acaso no había podido pensar antes?

— Relájate amigo — habló una voz a su espalda posando una mano en su hombro — Seguro que todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo Saguru? — cuestionó fijando sus ojos zafiros en los suyos castaños — No sabes como podrá salir…No tienes de idea de cómo me siento ahora, más al saber que esto es culpa mía por ser tan brusco.

— No tienes que culparte. Solo reza, ya que es lo único que nosotros podemos hacer.

Seis horas habían pasado desde aquella charla, seis infinitas horas en las que cada pocos minutos salían damas de la habitación con telas llenas de sangre y cubos de agua que ya estaba roja. Aquello hacía que la esperanza de los presentes se fuera esfumando lentamente, pero de entre todos, Kaito seguía creyendo en ella, en su amada, en que sacaría fuerzas de donde pudiera para seguir adelante, para verle de nuevo, para volver a escuchar sus palabras…No podía morir…No iba a morir.

Finalmente, dos horas después, un último grito se escuchó, para después oír silencio, hasta que un llanto se oyó, tranquilizando a todos, más al ver como la pelirroja salía con el pequeño bulto en sus manos, rodeado de una manta blanca algo manchada por sangre. Se acercó al heredero con un rostro serio e impasible.

— Alteza — saludó haciendo una reverencia — Es una niña.

Los murmullos de todos comenzaron, siendo todos descontentos, sin embargo Kaito sonreía feliz. Tomó a su pequeña hija en sus brazos con la ayuda de Akako. La miró por unos segundos, para después acercarse y depositar un beso en su escasa cabellera castaña clara. La pequeña formó una sonrisa que hizo que el padre se derritiera ante esa vista, y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo miró a todos los allí presentes, después de recibir una afirmación de Saguru después de hablar con su prometida, diciendo sin palabras que la joven madre también estaba bien.

— Dad la bienvenida a la infanta — manifestó autoritario dando una vuelta, mirando a la niña, sabiendo que él era el que debía poner su nombre por tradición — Airi — anunció finalmente.

El pasillo quedó en silencio, hasta que el grito del caballero castaño hizo eco.

— ¡Larga vida a la infanta! — exclamó, haciendo que todos los presente repitieran todas y cada una de las exclamaciones.

Mientras esto ocurría, Akako reclamó al príncipe que le diera al bebé, ya que era necesario limpiarla y vestirla adecuadamente.

— Si lo deseáis podéis entrar a ver a Aoko — comunicó la chica en un susurro, para después entrar a la recámara seguida por Kaito.

Al entrar vio que todas las mujeres recogían poco a poco todo lo que había sido necesario para tan dificultoso parto, de una duración de ocho horas. Era muy extraño que en esa época niños nacidos antes de tiempo vivieran, pero para la suerte del reino, esta vez todo había salido bien.

Se acercó al borde de la cama, y se sentó, observando el lento respirar de su esposa, que abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano. Lo vio con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

— Perdóname Aoko — pidió acariciando su mejilla.

— No tengo nada que perdonar Kaito — aseguró paseando su mirada por la habitación hasta ver a Akako con su hija en brazos — Siento que no sea varón…

— ¿Qué más da? Tenemos mucha vida por delante para tener algún que otro niño — habló guiñándole un ojo pícaramente — Estoy feliz de que tú y nuestra hija estéis bien, da igual que haya nacido mujer, es mi hija, y como tal la querré y cuidaré.

Aoko formó una gran sonrisa al escuchar todas y cada una de sus palabras, para después recibir en sus brazos a su pequeña ya vestida y limpiada de restos de sangre.

— ¿Has decidido ya su nombre? — preguntó cuando ya todos habían salido de la habitación.

— Sí — afirmó acariciando el cabello de la castaña, para después acariciar las manitas de la criatura — Airi.

— ¿Por qué un nombre que significa jazmín? — interrogó extrañada, ya que, aunque se imaginaba algo relacionado con flores, no espero que fuera ese el nombre finalmente elegido — Esa es una de las únicas flores que no hay en este país.

— Porque, aunque nuestro amor no haya sido entre jazmines sino entre rosas,lirios y demás, los jazmines fueron los que te trajeron hasta mí. Tú te criaste entre jardines de jazmines, por ello le debo demasiado a esa flor — expresó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

— Tonto — lo llamó la chica ruborizándose.

— Sé que lo soy — aclaró besando a su hija con delicadeza — Pero así te enamoré.

— Y así te seguiré amando — reveló la chica fijando sus ojos en los de su marido — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti, te extrañe demasiado Aoko — admitió buscando los labios de la chica, rozándolos con dulzura para después, finalmente unirlos a los de ella.

El tiempo transcurrió dando paso a los días como padres de los primerizos. La pequeña Airi se caracterizó por ser una niña traviesa, además de por sus enormes y hermosos ojos miel, idénticos según el rey a los de su fallecida esposa. Los padres estaban encantados con la niña, y después de algún tiempo pudieron dar la noticia de un segundo embarazo, que esta vez dio como fruto a gemelos, un niño y una niña, que dada la reciente muerte del rey en aquellos tiempos decidieron llamar Toichi y Chikage, en honor a los padres del joven. Ambos se demostraron todo siempre, en los momentos amargos y en los dulces.

Así fue su relación. Un matrimonio lleno de sinceridad que transcurrió y duró años y años, sin que los temores de la chica fueran cumplidos, ya que, al explicar todo a su marido buscaron formas de que aquel miedo nunca se hiciera realidad.

Se amaban, eso era más que suficiente. Pasaron sus años demostrándose su respeto y amor mutuo, como príncipes y como reyes, consintiendo a veces a sus hijos, pasando momentos que cualquiera hubiera visto impropio para alguien de su estirpe. Amándose, deseándose, queriéndose.

Siendo ellos mismo, sin dejar que los problemas personales y del reino se mezclaran. Siendo uno solo.

Después de todo a veces los deseos pueden hacerse realidad, más cuando estos son tan puros y anhelados. Deseos de personas que durante su vida se hablaron por el significado de las flores, ya fuera en discusiones, aniversarios, cumpleaños…Las flores desde siempre fueron partes de sus vidas, ya fueran las rosas o los jazmines.


End file.
